2012-09-04 Outside the Box 02
The sky has shifted from the greys of evening into a deep, soft black night. The air is damp and heavy, full of the hum of trucks and the singing of crickets along the highway's shoulders. There's a convoy moving up past Metropolis, along the outskirts of Gotham, and headed into New York City--not easily noted as such, just one truck after another, spaced out with all the other traffic, all equally without identification save for a flaming anvil on the lower corner of the rear door. All are going just the speed limit, staying right. Travelling the same path are a ragtag bunch of rental vans and moving trucks... none of which are going to be going back to whence they came. Without warning, where the highway rises to let the wetlands underneath have their way, one of those vans spins out and strikes another. The pileup is... shockingly orderly. The first man out points a strange device at the oncoming transport and, pop, the lights go out. There's a miscalculation, though. The truck is heavy. Massive like it's packed with lead. The engine dies but it just keeps going. The sound of metal shearing as it piles into the vans is painful, then something blows in a van and fire roars up. Spider-Girl was always nervous being this far out from New York. ...well, no, she goes to Metropolis all the time. But out here, on the Jersey side? She starts to worry about Bats. Still, she wanted to go out and clear her webhead, and so Spider-Girl was hopping from rooftop to rooftop along the highway, keeping an eye out for any trouble... and, as was becoming /alarmingly normal/ of late, she found it. A runaway transport, and there is also FIRE. "Of course," Spider-Girl whispers to herself, shaking her head as she pivots on her heel to chase after the rampaging vehicle. "Why wouldn't it be on fire? Why would it be simple?" It took some doing to talk Esme, Phoebe, and Sophie into letting him travel all the way to New York, even just for a quick trip to pick up a few of his things. Even so, they insisted he take someone along to keep an eye on him. While most people might be annoyed by the girls' level of mothering, Remy finds it endearing. Less endearing is Laura, but he's been making genuine attempts to get along with the girl, so she's the one he chose as his escort. A fact she was less than thrilled with until she laid eyes on their transportation. Remy's motorcycle is one of a kind, capable of James Bond-like feats of vehicular excellence. So they're moving pretty fast when everything goes to shit. Cursing in a mishmash of French and English, Remy brakes hard and slides his bike sideways, using both tires and all the weight he can to slow them down before they turn into a smear against some truck. "Hold on!" he calls out to Laura, perhaps a half-instant too late. Laura does have a liking for motorcycles. And it had been hard to argue about tagging along with Remy when she needed to head into the City anyway. It really wasn't that she didn't like him-- she just didn't yet have any reason to *trust* him, and she's very wary and protective of the Cuckoos. Which is different. Laura hears things go amiss before Remy sees it, and she smells the fire, standing up over his shoulder to get a better sniff at the situation. Hmmm. Then they're skidding and he's yelling at her to hold on... And logically, the bike will stop faster with a hundred fewer pounds on it. Besides, this is probably one of 'those' incidents, knowing her luck. So she jumps, leaping off the speeding bike like it's not speeding excessively. She hits the roof of a car in a roll, slides across the hood, goes down to a shoulder on the asphalt, and rolls back up to her feet. That was WAY easier than falling off the powersuit last week. Action! ...probably! Zen's floating sphere, his transport pod, was cruising along, following the major thoroughfare from New York to Metropolis so he wouldn't get lost. Again. Pretty embarrassing to traveling umpteen million miles in a frikkin spaceship only to get turned around on a human turnpike. Honestly, how hard could it have been? Anyway! Zen curses quietly in his mind without reaching out just yet. But he can't simply pass this by. He's a blue alien sitting in the lotus position in a flying bubble, but with a nod of his head, that bubble swoops down to the ground, and he steps through the membrane, looking about for where he should help first. There's a second pileup a few hundred yards back. This one's not created by any van-driving antics. This one is caused by a massive blast like the biggest bell in the universe being rung. The transport it hits flips and literally goes to pieces as the heavy load disintegrates the shell of the truck. The cab rolls end over end into the swamp. Another blast takes out a strip of highway, cutting them off. Another van tank blows, rocking the first transport into the bridge railings a second time. Concrete pops and crumbles. In the dark, it's hard to make out that the men hopping out of the vans are in yellow. Bright yellow hazmat suits. Carrying weapons. But there they are. There's a few cars driven by citizens and those are almost more of a hazard at the moment as people abandon the rules of the road in a panic. These guys are more on the ball than the ones at the warehouse. They're already firing at Laura as her reflexes mark her as a potential threat. Remy gets a pass for the moment, everyone else is out of range. The terrified transport driver is trying to climb out the far side of his cab, dangling over the drop into the swamp. He's not even getting overtime. Between the dark and the smoke, Spider-Girl can't see the armed beekeepers. Not yet. All she knows is that This Is Bad News, and she's present. She has to help. It's a character flaw with her. Spider-Girl drops onto the asphalt in a crouch, engulfed in smoke just in time to miss seeing Laura down the way. Her focus right now is on the fire. She rushes for the transport, one arm up to try in vain to shield her face from the smoke, fully intent on ripping the door off the cab to get at anyone who might still be inside. "If you do not want to get blown up, fall over, then sink into a swamp -- TAKE MY HAND, OKAY?" Remy actually kicks off of one of the crashed vans, that's how close he comes to SPLAT-ing. Still catching his breath, he revs his motorcycle's engine and idles it off to the side of the road where it's likely to be a little safer. "Okay," he growls, once his kickstand is in place and he's dismounted. "What de hell is goin' on here?" Laura's leap didn't go unnoticed, either. He slides along the lines of crashed vehicles in search of her, using them as cover to stay out sight. As soon as he sees that Laura's taking fire, he changes tactics. Drastically. "Hey!" he shouts, digging a deck of cards from one of his inside pockets. Three are charged and thrown at the soldiers in quick succession, each BOOMing on contact. "Who you think you are, shootin' at a lil' girl?" Laura doesn't have a danger sense per se, but she is highly trained in the arts of combat and assassination, and she's one of those 'feral' mutants. So while the goons are quick on the uptake to target her and fire, she's also quick to bounce to her feet and spring into the air, twisting around to slam a boot into the first one she can reach. She uses the recoil from the kick to tuck into a backwards roll towards another, popping into a handstand. She spins in a fashion that can only bring to mind the term 'Spinning Bird Kick' in any arcade child's mind-- with the addition of a silvery flash on the toe of her boot that claws apart the next one's rifle. X-23, to be frank, revels in the chance to cut loose and do some damage in a clear-cut black-and-white them-us self defense situation, and it shows in the blender-like quality she takes on. Zen takes in the scene as best he can. It's pretty easy to tell who's here to help, and who isn't, because it's right on the tips of their brains. Except that fellow with the two-wheeler. No time to consider it further, as the second transport dips further over the edge and over the swamp. Zen can both hear and feel the man's panic, and leaps the entire 200 yards in a single bound (ahem) to land with hardly a sound on the roof of the truck. Then Zen is 'shouting', not bothering to filter who he's projecting to. His mental voice carries a lot like a vocal one would, diminishing with distance, but not with surrounding noise, because it broadcasts directly everyone's mind. He can be heard saying, "Reach out, and take the end of my staff." He's barely balancing on the street side of the wobbly, tipped-over cab, extending his bo staff in through the window. The driver looks pretty freaked out, but when the truck starts to fall out from under him, Zen hauls him up like a fish, and grabs him under the arms as he falls back, landing in a heap with the driver as the truck tumbles over and into the swamp. Matt Murdock is riding in a limo from Gotham back home to New York. He has been working on the drugs case and the pipeline that seemed to be forming back and forth between the cities. The Gotham DA had put up the money for the limo service to get him back and forth between the cities. He rides in back with his hands going over legal documents when the second explosion hits the back of the convoy. His driver had just been speeding up to try and get around the convoy as the explosion hits. The limo is caught and shoved hard by the force across the high way and through a high speed barrier. The air bags go off all over the limo as it crashes. It is quiet after the crash before slowly the back door is kicked open and Murdock fumbles out onto the pavement. Jynn has been on the bus, he was only going to be coming back to NYC, he was taking the bus. His aunt needed him to help with house sitting besides this is her first time leaving to go on a vacation in a couple years so she wanted to get out for a while. Having been given the keys to her Eclipse, Jynn would joy ride in her car at a later time, but he needed to take care of a few things at home and the Rec Center and letting them know he will be gone for a few days. It's been a pretty quiet day for the most part, but as the bus goes on there is a resounding boom that can be heard and as Jynn looks out the window, flames could be seen and the bus which is already slowing down and stopping. Jynn quirks a brow, the bus driver already calling in help. Jynn moves to the middle of the isle and moves up like a few others are doing with their phones or staying in their seats. Jynn quirks his brow and notices the yellow hazmats suits, again... He sighs a little bit and moves to open the door. The bus driver is distracted and the door opens as Jynn hops out. "Don't let anyone off the bus, if you can back up and stay on the side, if you can find a way off get off." he says then moves towards where the action is going on. He didn't have his weapons again, this time though they were at his aunts house but still he didn't need them. He quickly keeps to the side as he makes his way to the carnage. Hearing the voice in his head, Jynn stops and use whatever foliage from trees and bushes to hide him a little as he makes his way further up the street to he beekeepers. He scans the area to get a view of what’s going on before rushing in this time. This is going so much better than the last attack. The moving vans in the middle section are pulling over to let out more A.I.M. soldiers. The section of highway is temporarily blocked at the New York end by the pileup on the bridge and more permanently blocked back toward Gotham by... well, there's no highway. An imposing red form is hovering in the air over the soldiers as they begin to gather up their booty from the roadway. A Jeep unloads a quartet of operatives in the middle of the blocked highway. These guys look a little more businesslike than the goons in the yellow suit--close-fitted dark gear and goggles. They're moving to subdue the civilians, knocking out the cars one at a time with a weird gun one is wielding. They seem to have some kind of hand weapon that's silent but drops people like rag dolls. Spider-Girl's rescue is a success, the transport driver scrambles into her arms and hangs on. "I love you Spideys, lady," he babbles. "You're heroes, man. Screw the papers. Spider-Man for President." Remy hits most of his marks and soldiers go flying in all directions... except for one who, like a boss, drops his weapon and flings himself over the railing into the swamp. Remy's action gets the attention of the big ruddy fellow who raises his weirdly conformed right arm and fires a narrow bar of sound right at him. It's not something that can be seen or even heard but it can be felt as the air compresses in front of the blast. X-23 is out to play. A fresh batch of A.I.M. goons are headed her way, firing energy blast rifles. They're fronted by another one of those operatives that look like they know what's what. The operative takes a series of shots at her with the hand weapon--sonic-based neural disrupter. Things about to get ugly out here on Route 9. The driver Zen rescues is unhurt--he wore his seatbelt, people. There's chaos all around, though. Every time the operatives take out another civilian, it raises a painful mental echo as their neural net overloads and they fall unconscious. Murdoch rolls out into the dark between the limo and what's left of the barrier. The sonic hand weapons have extremely clear signatures--not painful if you're not in the direct line of fire but easy to track. Klaw, on the other hand, is an overwhelming, nauseating mass of compressed sound moving off toward the New York end of the conflict. His blasts are like someone shaking the whole world. Jynn can get a look at his end of the scene from where he is. It's possible for a single person to make it past the pileup on the NYC end if they can run along a bridge rail and don't mind a little fire... maybe an explosion or two. "Really? Spider-/Man/ for President? Not the one that's here?" Spider-Girl asks with an incredulous laugh, even as she sprints away from the transport with the driver in her arms. "Ah, well -- I like you anyway, pally." A thwip of webbing erupts from the smoke and allows her to haul herself and her passenger to safety, just over the divider on the far side of the road; he gets set down on the sidewalk and dusted off. "There we are. Good as new. Thank you for flying Spidey Airways!" she calls, sketching a jaunty salute before she flips back over the divider, landing in a three-point crouch... ...right in front of a bunch of gun-toting beekeepers. Even with the mask hiding her eyes, the way Spider-Girl blinks in surprise is palpable. "Oh my /God/. Are you /serious/?" Webbing, fists and feet begin flying with great speed as Spider-Girl starts leaping from armed goon to armed goon, disarming them as quickly and, in many cases, as showfully, as superhumanly possible. Because this is personal. "Your boss is a jerk!" she bellows, sending one goon sailing through the air with a Wilhelm Scream trailing in his wake before it cuts off abruptly as he plows into one of his comrades, who had been preparing to take a shot at Remy. "What kind of name is Klaw?! Seriously! HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE CLAWS!" Remy doesn't want to get caught in a close-up fight. Not in his current condition. He ducks and weaves, using crashed and parked cars for cover as he returns the big guy's fire with more charged cards. Though he's slowed by his bruises and his bandaged cuts, he's still an agile, elusive target. One who packs a lot of firepower. The beam of sound comes close enough to graze him, rattling the bones of one arm as it's partly absorbed by his armor. "Merde!" he shouts. He fires back, this time launching a five-card spread. "Take dat!" The bad guys aren't the only ones that can learn a thing or two. Laura didn't like the last time she encountered sonic weapons at ALL. No sir, didn't like it. It ended pretty badly and rage-y. So the goons toting them rapidly find themselves targeted in return. Laura hops to her feet, vaulting from bit of truck to another, and sheds her hoodie for better mobility. She tears through a pair of sonic rifles, a flurry of >snikt< noises going off as claws pop briefly for individual strikes that tear the weapons apart, and a meaty thud when she hand-strikes the goons to finish the deal. Zen is practically thrown as the panicking driver he just saved scrambles to his feet and bolts into the night. Rolling to a crouch, Zen surveys the scene, shaking his head to clear the psychic echoes, and immediately has to back-handspring out of the way of incoming fire. He flicks a couple of his throwing blades in that direction and is rewarded with a couple of solid hits. Those two won't be bothering anyone else tonight. When the limo crashes nearby, and the obviously blind man stumbles out, /toward/ the crazy dangerous exploding explosions all around, Zen sprints in his direction. His staff is a blur as he brains three more yellow-suited goons on his way, accompanied by brief flashes of green light from the panels in his staff, and when he draws near, he calls out, audible to any mind near him on the Gotham end, "Sir, you're in danger, you should stay near your car." Apparently he hasn't even noticed the giant floating guy, facing the rear of this mess and all. Matt is slowly moving being dragged into awareness by the massive sound and energy attacks going on around him. He puts one hand on the broken limo and finds his way to the front door. He checks on the limo driver. Unconscious, but his breathing is steady as is his heart beat. He will probably wake up with a dandy of a headache, but otherwise it looks like the air bags did their job. He can feel the bruises already forming along his body. This one is going to hurt. He moves back towards the back door where he uses the busted door as cover. Matt hears the voice in his head, and to his credit does not flip out. "I'm fine," he thinks in return. "Just help the others." His tie comes off and quickly his shirt and jacket to reveal the bright red costume beneath. He pulls the mask up over his head, and is quickly running towards the fray. He cannot miss it as Klaw radiates like a Grail beacon having been left on. The smoke coming from the explosions doesn't bother him in the slightest as he begins to take out a few of the AIM troopers from behind before they even know he is there. Looking at the situation from where he is, Jynn had no other way to get over to where the others were and from the looks of things Jynn saw men in business suits knocking out people on the opposite end of the bridge, not wanting to the people on his side to be having something happening to them. He moves to the nearest car, "You see that.' he says to a man in a beamer, he instantly brings his phone up to call the cops, "LOOK!" he says sharply pointing to the men in suits knocking people out with a funky looking gun, "Get out of her, leave your car and get moving." he does this to a few people in their cars until they start seeing what he's showing them. If they don't leave, hey he warned them. He then moves towards the bridge and with the beekeepers and Klaw focusing on the others. He takes a breath and begins slowly moving along the rail until he gets next to the fire, quickly looking for a car that isn't burning to badly he will try to jump on it then start making his move towards the beekeepers who aren't paying attention to those on the other side of street. Surprisingly focused, a crew of the A.I.M. goons are picking up weirdly packaged... railings and loading the vans. That's what they're stealing down at the Gotham end. Just strips of metal wrapped in foam and bundled in dozens. At the NYC end, below the bridge railing and out of sight are a handful of those actually competent operatives. They've torn open the side of the listing truck and the load is slowly sliding out into the swamp below. They have to improvise, these boxes were to go in the vans. This is terrible for the environment--that's how you can tell they're evil. So many little frog casualties! Spider-Girl's sudden assault looks like someone opened a can of whoopass right in her area. There's yellow everywhere up in here now. Klaw actually -catches- one of the charged cards in his left hand. He's holding it up to look at it when it goes off in his face. Nothing. Nada. He doesn't even cackle. Instead, he takes a wide shot, willing to sacrifice his own people to let a blast off that covers Remy anyone within twenty feet of him. Before it gets to them, it scrapes up an inch-deep layer of asphalt and an abandoned pickup, carrying the storm of grit and the truck on the front of the wave. Laura disarms four of the operatives in short order and inspires a mass change in career path among the soldiers. An operative fires at her from the far side of the bridge, though, a big gun this time that spits an electrically charged mass of what looks like silly string. Zen's on his way to rescue Daredevil when he needs to change direction to deal with the rest of the scene. You never know who's a hero these days. Daredevil makes good time and gains some attention in the process. He's taking fire from a couple remaining operatives and the soldiers who have finished loading a truck and now have time to take cover behind a car full of limp civilians while they fire. Cheating always works. Jynn can easily find a path into the fray, taking the side of the bridge where the transport is leaning against the rail. He can also get a look at the operatives unloading the truck from below, the boxes falling into the water and being passed hand to hand off to a parked truck beyond the pile-up on the New York side. Right under his nose! Spiders 1, Bees 0. AS IT SHOULD BE. Spider-Girl whirls around to make sure there are no more jerks in yellow in her immediate vicinity -- no, good! -- before cracking her knuckles and peering up towards Klaw. She's too far from the thievery going down on the Gotham end to even realize it's happening, and she's got a bone to pick with this guy. While Klaw is busy being... himself, Spider-Girl scurries between cars and overturned vans, trying to get behind him. All the better to launch a webline up towards his back, after all, and if it gets purchase, she gives a hard /yank/. Either he'll come down or she'll go up. Either way, Spider-Girl has a fist with Klaw's name on it ready to go. Remy should've chosen better cover this time. He's behind an economy car that's made of lightweight synthetic materials. They do very little to deflect the incoming sound wave. Like a depth charge detonated too close to a submarine, the force of it rattles his teeth; it shakes him to his very bones. Groaning, he sinks to his knees and crawls around to the rear of the vehicle. Here, at least, he's out of sight. Laura also doesn't care much for electricity. But there's only so much claws can do about... whatever the silly string stuff is. She manages to shred through some of it, but the rest still manages to tangle her up to a degree. Of course, like with the electrified mech loaders that last pulled a stunt like this, the result may not be what the AIM goons are hoping for. Rather than simply go down to nasty shocking, Laura gives out a rage-filled shriek and claws at the tangles in an effort to Get At the goon who shot it at her in the first place. Zen raises both eyebrows as the man reveals his costume and /runs/ toward the fray. Does /every/one on this planet have superpowers? Following Daredevil's path to the NYC end of things is revealing, though. His eyes go wide as he takes in Klaw's backside, and then things all start to make sense. Every shadow army has a leader, and this was way too well organized to be anything less. Then, Zen sees Anya's flicker of movement. He's too well trained as a ninja to not notice a sister, even if she is from a different school. A very strange, and different school, sure, but she's still recognizable. And a sneak attack makes all the sense in the world with this bruiser. Already in the golden slot, well behind but in range, Zen makes a silent leap, glowing staff over head like a hammer, lining himself up to come down on Klaw either up in the air, or pinning him between himself and the Spider-Girl. Good thing the old photon staff is running on a full charge tonight. How could he miss? The best thing about energy weapons is that they hum like nothing else before they fire. Daredevil seems like he is clairvoyant as he is dodging the energy blasts even before the AIM soldiers know they are firing at him. He continues to advance on them which a couple to shake and really miss wildly. He jumps forward, landing on one of the foam wrapped railings, and swings hard fists at the two folks carrying it before trying to flip upward towards one of the truck tops. He is trying to get towards Klaw himself from the other side of Spider-Girl and as backup to Zen. Happening to glance down mainly due to the noise he hears below him, Jynn squints a bit and notices there are two men overlooking what’s going on below the bridge which is another group that the others who are fighting aren't even aware of. Shaking his head, he slowly makes his way towards the two so called guards and as they keep watching the loading of trucks, Jynn sprints towards them and as he nears them he jumps and does a split kick, striking the two men in the head. Wow, Jynn must be good at what he does, because as he kicks the men, he twists in the air and as the two he kicked go crashing into the water uncontrolled, he reaches up and grabs an overhang, and kicks his feet forward and goes into a back flip to land in the water, which subsequently is on one of the guys he kicked who cushions his fall a bit. Narrowing his eyes, Jynn doesn't hesitate at all as he throws a series of open palm strikes to one of the men who has his hands full with wrapped up railing, and as the man drops, Jynn moves under the railing towards the other man but rolls to the side getting wet in the water as he figures the other would be trying to attack and he wanted to be prepared. His left foot was still a little numb after his acrobatic stunt to get down to this group. Klaw gets it from both sides, and he was rather focused on something else--clearing out a pathway for his trucks to escape. It's not that he's hurt but he is briefly discombobulated. He had a bad day last time he ran into the Spider people. He was temporarily inconvenienced by someone! Spider-Girl swings up to punch him in the face which has all the impact it did last time--Klaw is astoundingly indifferent. Zen's photon staff slams into Klaw from the other side and when it goes off, Klaw's body parts at the shoulder, briefly, as the energy and impact take him. The frequency of the hit is suboptimal but Klaw adjusts in a heartbeat with an pulse of his own backed up by that arm going off, a wave of sound like a thousand fists slams outward and rejects anyone in contact with him. Daredevil hits the wave a moment later instead of contacting Klaw, like hitting a wall. X-23 manages to get loose enough to move but the man who shot her is gone over the edge of the bridge and down below. There's bodies flying around, though, and she even knows one of them. Remy is well out of the way for the moment but in a position to notice that the goons are closing up shop. They're grabbing their wounded and starting to head for their vehicles again. How they plan to get out remains to be seen. Jynn wreaks enough havoc on the operatives below--they're hindered by the water slowing them down and soaking their uniforms. No idea if they have enough of what they want, but they're getting out of here as fast as they can. Cruelly, the vehicle they were loading screeches away before they make the shore. The web lands! The punch lands! Spider-Girl doesn't know who the funny-lookin' guy with the staff is, but he's helping, and that's good enough for her -- and when she sees Daredevil, recognition dawns on her face. Hey, it's that guy when Erik the Viking and the Jolly Green Giant's throwdown! She remembers hi-- The wave of sound slams into Spider-Girl like a truck and sends her sailing away from Klaw with a very undignified noise, her hands reflexively clamped down over her ears. She wants to call Klaw something very unflattering, but she's busy trying to remember which way is up before she can hit the ground funny. It doesn't work. Spider-Girl lands in a heap a short distance from Remy with a bit of a yelp, though she's at least together enough to roll to lessen the impact. "...hate," she groans, clumsily hauling herself back to her feet. "So... so very much hate... doesn't even have /claws/..." Remy's hiding and keeping a careful eye on Klaw's location, aware that he can't afford to take any more hits like the last one. Other than that, he throws an occasional charged card at one of the few yellow-suited soldiers who are still standing, but his aim and equilibrium are suffering from having been hit by two sound blasts. He's keeping on the very distant fringe of this fight, offering his version of artillery support from as far away as possible and focusing on the goons who are trying to escape. It's clear that he's angry, too. He attacks indiscriminately, even aiming for soldiers who are carrying or aiding wounded comrades. Laura is... a little upset. Maybe that an understatement. She sees the goon go off the edge, and-- mostly because she's just terribly angry about the whole thing-- she take of after him... and snarls when she peers over the edge to see them getting away. Laura want kill, rawr. Frustrated, she scoops up one of the discarded sonic rifles, and takes aim on Klaw. He's just about all that's left to shoot at, and he's knocking her friends around, dammit. She cranks up the dial that looks most like a power setting and lets fly. The air in front of Zen warps with distortion waves as Klaw's body adapts to repel his big hit. The hit that took out a Rygellian Kuldasar in one hit. ONE HIT. Zen had just enough time to register how phenomenally bad this was, before the shockwave flung him backwards like a rag doll. A brief telepathic curse, translating to something about amphibians and Klaw's mother in everyone's native language can be heard, before all mental contact is cut off. Zen's body is embedded in the side of a minivan sixty yards away. No time for fancy ninja flips, or trickery. It's every ninja's nightmare - caught in the open, taking the full force of a frontal assault. After the sickening crunch of his impact, Zen just goes limp, green blood oozing over his blue skin in a dozen different places, including where his thigh was impaled by a bent piece of the van's metal frame. At least he's not on the ground. He's semi-reclined, in a Zen-shaped indentation. Probably pretty comfy there. Nap time! Daredevil is launched backwards by the massive amount of sound coming from Klaw. Pain rips through him at the massive overload to his senses. He falls from atop the truck and lands hard on the pavement below. He is struggling up to his feet as AIM soldiers begin to surround him. He pulls himself over towards a wrecked car as the soldiers advance and hits his club against the metal, trying to reorient himself and clear the "picture" of what is going on. Jynn is in it, even wit his leg throbbing a little bit as he watches the men try to scramble away, he jumps towards the nearest goon and throws a knee into his back collapsing him like a crash test dummy, and even though they are in water, Jynn does feel the water slow him enough to allow the truck to begin moving, but what they don't know is, Jynn is good up close, far better then he should be, but he can shoot and one of the beekeepers he's taken down he quickly grabs their rifle. He controls his breathing and slows it and as the truck still continues on moving, he lets loose three shots in rapid succession, two shots are fired towards the tires of the truck. His hopes are to blow them which may make the truck go sliding but eventually stops, the third due to his angle could possibly hit the passenger side front end of the truck but then again he's been fighting and his aim probably isn't as good as it ought to be, but right now they really need answers and stopping some more of them will go al long way. Klaw is still working on resetting his form after that hit and reaction when Laura shoots him. The frequency of the weapon she holds makes him shudder as it interferes with his healing patterns and his color shifts. He snarls--his first reaction--and blasts the piled-up vans out of the way to clear a path for his men to head toward New York, at least until the first turn off. "You will learn to respect Ulysses Klaw, Sultan of Sound," he bellows as he takes off into the night, breaking the sound barrier as he goes. Klaw... breaker of damn-near err-thing. The area is strewn with heroes and civilians as the trucks speed away. A surprisingly small amount of gear and metal is left behind. The truck Jynn fired on is hit--the driver's side door pops open and a small box rolls out, scattering shining ingots across the highway. Remy manages to drop an operative as the others are escaping. The man falls and drops the object they were using to shut down the cars. His communications device is squawking uselessly for a moment before it goes quiet. "Ulysses? Seriously?" Spider-Girl echoes, her words ever so slightly slurred -- either from the impact or for comedic effect, it can be hard to tell with her. Either way, she /does/ take notice of the fact that Laura's shot actually got a reaction out of him. And of Laura. She starts trudging in her direction, pausing to check on a few civilians along the way, before clumsily pulling her phone out of her pocket. They're gonna need, like. All of the ambulances. At least a few. She's hung up by the time she makes it to Laura's side, and Spider-Girl eyes the weapon in her hands a moment before she turns to look around for more. "That guy is a jerk," she asides to Laura. "I don't like him. You okay?" Still a bit befuddled from taking hits from Klaw's sound blaster, Remy emerges from behind the car and spins in a slow circle. "What a mess..." he mutters under his breath. Then he, too, crosses over to join Laura and Spider-Girl. Already slowed by cuts, bruises, and broken ribs, now he staggers even more. "Blah," he agrees. "I definitely don't like him." Laura gives Spider-Girl a twitchy nod-- too twitchy; she's been hit with nasty electricity again. "Yeah, it's nothing. We should take the stuff they left," she notes, shouldering the sonic gun and scurrying over to grab the fallen com and fiddle with it, then points at the box of spilled ingots and makes grabby hands. "Someone grab those." And again at another piece of fallen tech. "And that." It's a bit like when she made Spider-Girl go through those agents' pockets weeks ago. Jynn quickly rushes towards the box with the ingots, he quickly collects them and places them back into the box. He looks towards the unconscious goons he's taken out, he goes over and turns them on their backs, well the ones with their faces in the water still. His left leg and foot getting a bit of feeling into it, he sighs and grabs one of them but sighs. By the look of the operatives, Jynn isn't into beating people to get answers, but for now he knows he has something valuable. He walks over and punches each man hard in the face to keep them sleeping a while longer until hopefully the cops come back. With that done he goes up top where the other heroes are, "There are more down there, I think 6, but their van got away." he says as he looks towards where Spider-Girl and Laura are, he takes a moment to get a good look at the carnage here. He shakes his head, "Everyone alright?" "Most of us are okay," Spider-Girl tells Jynn with a nod, picking her way towards the objects Laura pointed out -- and goes right past them, to go and check on the poor, poor guy hanging upside-down from a nasty leg wound. She makes a bit of a face and, weirdly colored blood or no, reaches out to check for a pulse. He looks human... ish. His neck should be a good place to feel for one, right? "This guy needs some help pretty badly, though. Any of you got a car?" she asks quickly, silently cursing that Sam isn't here. He's better at this than she is, so of course he's laid up. She shoots a venomous glare in the direction Klaw fled in. It seems that Remy and Laura are of similar minds. He's rifling through the agents' pockets, pulling out paperwork, photographs of family members, stripping them of watches, wallets, and generally looting them for anything that might be valuable or informative. He also takes the time to load his coat pockets heavily with the small ingots, helping himself without excuse or explanation. He has a lot of coat pockets. A few more valuable pieces of tech are picked up here and there. A sophisticated monocular device worn by one of the soldiers. A couple of utility belts with Lord only knows what stuffed in the pockets. An intriguing-looking sidearm. Some grenades. When he's satisfied, he locates Laura and jerks his head in the direction of his bike. "Do we know de hurt guy? If not, let's get outta here before someone in a uniform shows up and starts asking questions." Laura picks up her head, sniffing as Remy approaches. Oh, good, he's got the ingots. She can pester him for a closer look later to make sure they've got what she thinks. Though how useful it is, she's only vaguely aware of. "Don't lose that stuff," she notes absently. "Can you ride still?" Her next stop is Spider-Girl, then the device AIM used to take out the trucks. "We need one of those trucks," she notes to the other girl, and points at an overturned pickup truck that doesn't look too damaged otherwise. "That one. Stuff can go in the back." Zen dangles. And drips. Daredevil stands just listening to what it is going on. His head turns towards Zen and can still hear a heartbeat. "This is not my normal neck of the woods and unfortunately, I do not have a car with me." He turns so that each of the heroes sees their reflection in the lens of the mask. "I'm afraid I don't know any of you. You guys don't get to Hell's Kitchen much." He pauses at Spider-girl. "You are familiar though." Jynn looks up and notices the blue dude that Spider-Girl is going to tend to. When asked about having a car, "I was taking the bus. So if anyone can give me a lift back to New York, I will help with him." he gestures to Zen. Upon noticing Daredevil amongst the group and a couple of other familiar faces and the new ones Jynn is a little weary but he walks over to Remy and Laura as they are checking through the goons stuff, "I found this." he says. His black and crimson eyes gazing at the two, he opens the box up with the ingots, "I don't have a way of telling what they are do you guys have a clue?" he asks. When Laura points at a couple of vehicles, he hands her the box he had and goes over to a van and checks to see if the keys are in the van, and grins when he sees it. "Whoever needs a ride, get in." he says as he gets into the van and start it up. Spider-Girl makes a note: first aid classes. ASAP. Not that she expects they'd be a ton of help here. Right now, the best she can do is make use of her webbing to deal with the cuts Zen has that she can reach, before digging her phone out of her glove. Bloody fingers or no, she taps at the screen with slightly shaking hands. Do not let her down. D Smashbrother: Guy with metal bar through leg. Leave it in or pull him off and web it up? "Hulk and Thor," Spider-Girl calls back towards Daredevil, sounding understandably distracted. She's worried about the blue guy. "Spider-Girl. Niceameecha. Little help?" "I can ride," Remy confirms. He looks a bit fuzzy in the eyes, but his steps are mostly steady and he's getting his balance back. "Yeah. I'll be fine. We really gotta go, though. Before, like, de army show up or something. Put de guy in de van and tie a tourniquet on him. He be at de hospital in a few minutes, right?" He shifts over to Laura's side and tugs at her sleeve. It's clear that lingering at the scene of this large a crime is making him nervous. D the_spider_girl: Web it up with the bar in, cut the bar down. Get him somewhere safe. D the_spider_girl: Only pull it out when he's stable, as a last resort. Clinic/hospital best. Laura nods, then thumbs at Spider-Girl. "We need to discuss this. It's not the first time. I'll catch up with you in..." She pauses, eyes the sky. "Two hours." No explanation how she'll do so, but she seems confident she can swing it. "Then you can get your stuff in peace," she adds. Because Laura understands wanting to keep things to oneself sometimes. She scurries over the where Spider-Girl's trying to work out Zen's situation, and once the web-slinger's ready, swipes a claw through the impaling metal to cut the alien loose. "Got him? We should get out of here now." Like Remy, she's a little anxious about hanging around now that it's over and they've gotten what they can. Once Spider-Girl and Laura secures Zen, and get him in the van, and Daredevil some guy in all red, then Spider-Girl and Laura get into the van. Jynn throws the van in gear and takes off towards Gotham, it's very close to where they are and gets Zen to Gotham General, wow. Aren't they going to be surprised tonight, and well this is going to get around for Jynn as well. Category:Logs Category:Events